


Road to Hana

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: A rainforest, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hawaiian vacation, Mild Smut, Nice trip to the forest, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Pre-X-Files Revival, Road to Hana, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: Written for the XF 2020 Fluff exchange. On the way to Hana, Mulder and Scully actually have a nice trip to the forest. And what’s nicer than a tropical rainforest?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: X-Files Fluff Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Road to Hana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isadub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadub/gifts).



> Many thanks to OnlyTheInevitable for hosting and putting this together and to FragileVixen and MonikaFileFan for the awesome beta! I had a great time writing this fic and have been looking into driving the Road to Hana and hikes in Maui...hence this fic. Hope you enjoy!

_ February 21st, 2010 _

Just over a year had passed since Mulder's exoneration and their wedding/honeymoon retreat to the Bahamas. Miraculously, Mulder somehow managed to convince Scully to take several days off from working at the hospital so he could take her on a surprise trip to Maui, Hawaii. 

"We didn't get to celebrate our one year anniversary, Scully. And besides, your birthday is coming up," Mulder had said. 

Long hours were typical at the hospital during the holiday season and he knew it probably didn't help that he was so immersed in his own work and meeting up with sources to discuss 2012. The world may not have ended in 2000, but he wasn't about to place bets on his luck over a decade later. They still had nearly three years to prepare.

"Alright, Mulder, you've convinced me," Scully conceded one night after a very difficult surgery on a young girl. "It will be good for us both to get out. Where should we go this time?"

"It's a surprise," he said, nonchalantly.

Scully folded her arms, her long strawberry blonde locks falling haphazardly to the side in the process. "You know I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one," he swiveled around in his chair before standing and taking a few steps toward her.

"Might want to pack some beach attire and trekking gear. We're going hiking."

Scully raised her brow. "Beach attire, hiking gear, where on earth are we going, Mulder?"

"You'll find out at the airport tomorrow. Better start packing," he said with a wink.

\-----

_ February 23rd, 2010 _

_ Hana Highway, Maui, HI _

Scully stared out the window of their Jeep Rubicon rental as Mulder navigated the twists and turns of the road, the greenery lush in all of its tropical beauty. Despite the milder temperatures this time of year, it was still fairly humid and all the twists and turns were making Scully nauseous.

The Road to Hana was one of the most dangerous roads in the world, but Mulder was insistent they experience its magnificent views and stops along the way. Despite her raging car sickness, she had to agree. It was magical if she said so herself. While the Hana Highway was only sixty-four miles, the trip up and back was easily five hours each way due to all the congestion and hairpin turns. They left early in the morning from their beachfront hotel and had stopped for lunch just an hour ago, which Scully found herself regretting.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this. Where exactly are we going, Mulder?" Scully involuntarily fans herself from the humidity inside the car.

As Mulder opened his mouth to respond, he saw a sign for Ko'olau Forest Reserve and stealthily pulled the vehicle off the highway. Scully turned toward him questioningly and he winked in reply. As they drove, they were welcomed by several gorgeous waterfalls and more greenery.

Mulder parked the car and Scully exhaled a sigh of relief that she hadn't realized she'd been holding in as she exited the vehicle. 

As Mulder pulled out a large duffle backpack and fastened it to his shoulders, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to take in all of the surrounding sounds that permeated the forest. The elemental echos of water crashing against rocks, the chirping of birds, the voices of other tourists or perhaps even locals. She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her anxious mind and uneasy stomach.

As Mulder closed the door, he took in the sight of her. Her hair was pulled into its usual messy bun. The style was an homage to days gone by, of whenever she was doing paperwork at the office or busying herself over the next patient with an impossible, terminal illness.

The sound of rocks crunching underfoot caused Scully to swivel toward him. Mulder smiled. "I hope you're wearing your swimsuit under there."

Scully scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you up to, Mulder?"

Her skepticism was met with silence as Mulder continued to walk ahead of her.

"Hey!"

\--

_ A few hours earlier _

Earlier on in their travels, they had stopped at the Painted Forest and it was one of those places you'd miss in the blink of an eye. Mulder had made a sharp turn off the highway to the small section of cars on the side of the road. The sound of a horn blaring from a car behind ensued.

"Mulder!" Scully gasped, clinging to the ceiling grab handle on the top of the car.

"You're pissing off the locals already. I didn't want to be one of THOSE tourists!"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time we've pissed someone off," he chuckled.

"Jesus Christ, Mulder," she rebuked, shaking her head, turning to hide the slightest hint of a smile. 

She didn't want to admit that at times, she missed the simple things like this from their past years together, even if that very same thing has kept them at odds with each other. Once they had gotten out of the car, Scully noticed a sign that said  _ Painted Forest _ with a placard nearby that went into depth about the wildlife it contained. 

"I read about the eucalyptus trees here, Scully. The forest gets its name from the trees," he said as they walked. "If you look closely, you'll see a detailed rainbow pattern."

Scully smiled. "Well, look at you, Mulder, very much the outdoor adventurist. As I said, you never fail to surprise me."

"Well, the first trip to the forest was my idea, remember?"

"Unfortunately."

With a chuckle, Mulder reached for Scully's hand, pulling her along the path beside him, metaphorically and literally. As they walked the short path, Scully observed the intricacy of the patterns along the wooden surfaces. 

"I've read about these trees. They only tend to thrive in humid climates, originating from the Philippines," she mused.

Mulder smirked. "See, who needs Google?"

\----

_ Twin Falls _

Mulder and Scully continued to hike through the tropical climate up through Twin Falls. It was relatively uncrowded despite the cool air. They were surrounded by massive rainforest trees with roots plummeting every which way.

Unlike their Bohemian trip, Hawaii had more opportunities for the forest trip he had promised Scully all those years ago. He smiled and came to a stop at the next waterfall which overlooked a lagoon of surprisingly clear, blue water. What was even better was that they seemed to be alone at the moment. As Scully came up beside him, he dropped the backpack and started shedding his shoes and cargo shorts.

"Mulder, what the hell?"

He looked up at her as he continued shedding his shirt. 

Scully looked at him and then back at the pool of water below them, his intent clear.

"Oh no, don't even think about it."

"Come on Scully, it'll be fun," he tried.

"Absolutely not."

"Where's your sense of wonder? Of adventure?" He asked as he shedded his socks. Now he was wearing nothing but his swim trunks. She felt a twinge of agitation as he clearly had planned this all along.

"Oh I don't know, I think I had plenty of it over nine plus years," she said.

Mulder paused for a moment, seeming to consider as he took her hand. "Don't you trust me, Scully?"

She was taken aback by his sudden change of tone. "You're the only one I trust, you know that, Mulder."

"Good, because I'm going to ask for forgiveness later."

Before she could even process what he meant by that, she felt herself lift up into the air in one swooping motion. Her entire world seemed to be on pause as she was suspended in midair until she realized what was happening and let out an ear-splitting scream. She heard Mulder yell out beside her as gravity pulled them under. It was short-lived however as she felt herself plummet into the lukewarm waters below. Somehow, Mulder's grip remained tight on her wrist and she felt herself pull upward.

Breaking the surface with a gasp, she screamed while simultaneously spitting out water, "What the FUCK was THAT, Mulder?!!"

Mulder's head popped up beside her, gasping for breath as he fumbled with his wet hair that was long overdue for a haircut. At least he had returned to being clean-shaven.

He opened his eyes to Scully's orbs of fury. "I'm guessing now is not the time to ask for forgiveness."

Scully turned away, intending to move toward shore. "God, I can't believe this! These were the only clothes I brought with me."

"Good thing I came prepared," Mulder retorted, following her from behind. 

This made Scully turn around to face him. Her former updo was completely gone, leaving her long, wet locks falling in heaps over her face.

Mulder bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing, but he didn't have to for Scully to know what was up. The next thing he knew, he was slewed with a rush of water, the impact momentarily blinding him.

"Hey!"

"Hey, you just messed with a Navy Captain's daughter!"

In one sloshing motion, Mulder reached for a heap of water to throw back, which Scully expertly avoided. They continued for several minutes without a care in the world. The only other sound nearby was the rush of falling water nearby.

Before Scully could arm herself again, Mulder pulled her into his chest, his lips immediately crushing against hers before she could process what was happening. Her clothes were slick against her, a weight that challenged her next movements, but not by much as she pulled him closer, savoring the taste of him.

Mulder's hands found her spot against Scully's waist, slowly moving upward to tease her already hardened nipples. Scully moned into the kiss, suddenly welcoming the touch without a care in the world as to who could possibly be watching. 

Pulling back only momentarily, she whispered. "I've never felt so alive."

Mulder grinned. "Does this mean I can ask for forgiveness now?"

"Mmm, not quite yet," she huffed. Pulling him back to her, Mulder trekked his lips slowly down her neck, marking his territory. He moved his hands under her top, finding the fabric of her bikini top underneath and slipping his hands under as he reached onto her breasts. Scully threw her head back as Mulder worked his magic. The combination of his fingers and friction of the water was her undoing as he teased her arousal. 

"God."

"How about now?" He whispered.

"Yes…"

"I didn't hear you," he said, pitching the buds in between fingers as he continued to massage her breasts.

"God, yes!"

Mulder removed his hands from her breasts and resumed their place at her hips as he helped position her in front of him. Rocking them backward until they were both startled by the rush of water coming from above, soaking them both once again.

"Ohh!"

A moment later, Scully opened her eyes to reveal a small cove, hidden away behind the waterfall. She gave him a look before she stepped out of the water and removed her soaked clothing, her bikini following right along with them. Mulder stood up and reached for her as she returned to the water. In an awkward, but hurried motion, Mulder lowered his swim trunks just slightly as Scully wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

The reflection of the sun hitting falling water illuminated the back of the cove, creating an ambiance like no other.

Scully gasped as she felt Mulder slip inside of her. He pushed them forward just slightly so Scully was against the embankment, allowing her some leverage as she pushed up and moved against him as she used a single hand to balance herself against the rock. The water sloshed against them as he thrust into her, her supple breasts bouncing with fervor against him. 

"Fuck," Scully gasped, torn between the sharpness of the rock and the feel of Mulder inside of her. 

Mulder picked up the pace as he felt Scully tighten around him. The thought of someone possibly lurking behind the waterfall and discovering them he found both terrifying and thrilling at the same time.

"Come for me, Scully, he begged as he watched her. Come with me."

She nodded, pressing harder against him, breathing hard, wrapping her arm around his neck as she felt herself clamor around him. Mulder slowed until he felt himself stiffen and spill inside of her, claiming this territory as their own as their lovemaking session seeped into the waters around them.

With a heavy breath, they pulled apart to gain their bearings and to ensure they hadn't been caught. Mulder took in Scully's flushed features, the sunlight cascading against the water to illuminate her face as he gazed into her blue depths. 

He pulled her toward him, bending ever so slightly to rest his head against hers. "Mmm, who doesn't love a scenic detour?" 

Scully smiled as she rested against him. "Well, this certainly was an enjoyable trip to the forest."

\----

_ Black Sand Beach, Hana, HI _

Despite the unexpected detour, Scully and Mulder made it to Black Sand Beach in record time. This was one of the spots he had been eager to bring Scully too. 

Unlike their little hiking excursion, the beach was amiss with tourists and locals even as the sun started to move lower in the sky. Scully had since donned a maxi dress over her black swimsuit. It was white and busied with gorgeous plumerias as the fabric billowed around her. They walked hand in hand as they watched the bluest of waters crashing against the shore and the kids who rushed in to catch the waves as surfers struggled to stay upright. Parents, friends, and families were just relaxing on the shore as they watched or sunbathed. 

Scully's bare feet sunk into the charcoal colored sand that was ever so smooth to the touch. She watched as the blue waves crashed against the shore and seeped over their toes. Her hair, now in a messy to-do was donned with a polymer clay charm to complete her look. She breathed in the salty air as she watched the palm trees dance in the wind. Several dark, fluffy clouds began to coat the blue sky's canvas and soon enough they went from being damp to completely soaked once again.

"Ooh, I forget how unpredictable tropical weather can be," Scully said in a lame effort to shield her head with her arm.

"Scully, I hear there's a lava cave nearby," he said in a throaty whisper. "We've already come all this way..."

Scully stopped and turned to face him, palming his chiseled chest and admiring how he managed to stay fit all these years in isolation. "Wouldn't want to miss that now, would we?" 

"Never."

END

  
  
  



End file.
